To Sammy,
by WinchesterCK1
Summary: Warning: strong Wincest...Dean goes out to drink and Sam finds a letter to him. When Dean comes back, what does Sam do about the letter. ( Bad summary...its better! I promise!)


Sam walked into the dusty blue hotel room, which was missing a certain person in it. Sam looked around, but his brother was nowhere in the room. 'He must have went a bar or something,' Sam thought as he set down his bag on the kitchen counter and walked to his bed, sitting down and checking his phone for messages. He laid back and heard the crunch of paper. Sam sat up and grabbed behind him, bringing a small folded piece of paper in his hand. Sam's eyes widened as he stared at it, seeing the 'To Sammy' in cursive on the front of the folded motel paper. He slowly opened the paper and read it in his head.

_'My Dearest Sammy,_

_You have always been there for me through thick and thin, _

_through every battle and every fight._

_I love you with my heart,_

_and my body,'_

Sam stared down at the sentence awkwardly, then kept reading.

_'I love holding your hand,_

_and your cock,'_

Now Sam was getting really uncomfortable, but he kept reading on.

_'I love your awesome hair,_

_and your awesome sex._

_You make up my life and you are the world to me._

_I just wanted you to know that so..._

_I love you'_

Sam stared at the paper, his eyes wide. He never thought this would happen and didn't know what to do anymore. Dean had finally professed his love for him. It may not have been in actual words, but it didn't matter. It took as much strength to write this letter, and he would keep it forever. He heard the door click and he slowly looked up, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

Dean walked in slowly his eyes down, the smell of whiskey hit Sam at full force. Dean looked up as he made his was to the kitchen, not daring to look at Sam. He stood at the small counter, leaning against it as if he was going to fall, facing away from the rest of the room.

Sam slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen, putting his arms around Deans waist, pulling him into a hug. Sam turned and could see a small tear roll down Deans face. He turned around and they were face to face, staring into each others eyes. They stood there for what seemed like years, their faces getting closer and closer with each breathe.

Sam looked down at Deans lips, the smell of alcohol strong as Dean exhaled, but he didn't care. He thrusted forward, his lips catching Deans. They slowly and passionately kissed as their hands traveled and mapped their way over each others bodies, even though they knew everything about each other.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pushed their bodies together. Sam gasped as his clothed cock rubbed against Deans thigh. Dean grinned as he pushed Sam onto the old chair near the beds, straddling him before Sam knew what was happening. Their lips met more forcefully and Sam could tell he would be bruised in the morning. Deans hands snaked across Sam's chiseled chest, slowly undoing the buttons of the flannel shirt as he went down.

Sam was breathing harder and Dean slowly stripped him. Dean ripped the rest of the shirt off, followed by his own. Their hands roaming all over each other. Sam's pants were getting tighter and tighter by the second and by the looks of it, Dean was having the same problem. Sam yanked the belt off of Dean and shoved him to the ground. Sam fell on top of Dean kissing his way down to his pant line. Sam put his mouth over the tent of jeans and Dean had to hold back a moan, the pressure was getting to be to much.

"Sammy..Please.." Dean gasped and he gripped the ground, trying not to go crazy.

Sam slowly unbuttoned and pulled down Deans pants with his teeth, making Dean mesmerized. Sam looked up at Dean curiously when there seemed to be no underwear underneath.

"I never wear any," Dean tried to slow down his breathing but it was getting hard. Sam grasped his cock, taking it all in his mouth at once, and he was no small man. Dean moaned as Sam pushed up and down him, hitting the back of his throat every time. Dean was getting close, so close.

"Oh...fuck...Sam," Dean gasped between breathes as he watched Sam bob up and down on him. Dean pulled him off before Dean got to close, and commanded Sam to turn around in a deep growling voice. Sam, wide eyed, turned around and leaned across the chair, knowing what was coming next, bracing himself. Dean pulled down Sam's jeans, smacking the newly showing skin, making Sam tense. Dean didn't waste any time, he thrusted as hard as he could into Sam, making Sam moan in pain and pleasure.

Dean was breathing hard, trying to keep his composure as he slowly pushed out and in a few times, getting used to the tightness around him. Sam groaned as Dean thrusted and hit his sweet spot. Dean put his hands on Sam's hips, using them as leverage as he shoved himself harder and harder into Sam, hearing the sweet noises coming from Sam's mouth each time.

Dean was close to the edge. He could feel his stomach get warm and fuzzy and his cock twitched inside Sam, earning him another small moan. He couldn't hold it back anymore, and he let go. He slammed himself into Sam one more time, letting himself fill Sam with his come. Sam shuddered at the feeling, his eyes rolling back as he followed Dean into sweet pleasure.

Dean leaned heavily against Sam, taking his time to catch his breathe. Sam rolled over on the floor onto his back, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean welcomed the touch as he slowly relaxed in Sam's grasp, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam slowly leaned his head down and whispered to Dean.

"I love you too,"


End file.
